narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Rikudou Sennin
thumb|Rikudou Sennin (Kapitel 670)Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒 木 ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo), kendt af verden som Sage of the Six Paths (六'道 仙人, Rikudo Sennin). Rikudou var en legendarisk gud-lignende figur, der grundlagde ninshū og skabte ninja verden. Han var søn af prinsesse Kaguya Ōtsutsuki og en af de første mennesker der blev født med chakra. Sammen med sin bror, besejrede han den ti-halede i kamp og forseglede dyret i sig selv, og dermed bliver han den første jinchūriki. Baggrund thumb|left|Hagoromo og hans bror som spædbørn ved deres mor.Hagoromo blev født som den ene af to børn af Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, en prinsesse, der spiste den forbudte frugt i Shinju der dukkede op engang hvert årtusinde. Hun spiste den i et forsøg på at få gud -lignende evner, som hun brugte til at sætte en stopper for de konstante krige i løbet af denne æra. Som et resultat heraf blev Hagoromo født med evnen til at manipulere den samme type af kraftig chakra som sin mor. Shinju, var rasende over Kaguya handlinger og var besluttet på at få sin chakra tilbage, hvilket fik træet til at påtage sig en uhyrlig form, der ville komme til at blive kendt som den ti-halede. Den ti-halede havde hærget hele lande indtil Hagoromo, med hjælp fra sin bror, formåede at besejre bæstet ved at blive jinchūriki, hvilket fik ham til at blive æret som en gud for i kraft af sin sejr. Med sin viden om begrebet chakra rejste Hagoromo over hele landet, der gav han chakra til andre, og spredte sine idealer og religion, ninshū , som i sidste ende blev til evnen kendt som ninjutsu. Ligesom Jiraiya, var hans store gerninger og ultimative ønske om at bringe fred til det krigshærgede verden. Det gjorde ham kendt som frelser af denne verden (この世 の 救世主, Kono Yo ingen Kyūseishu ). Resten af teksten er originalt engelsk og oversat i google translate! Hagoromos ultimative ønske var at skabe fred i hele verden , men det var et mål, der aldrig ville kunne opnås i et enkelt liv. At vide dette , valgte han at betro sin drøm og arv til hans to sønner , og begyndte at lære dem ninshū . Den ældste søn , Indra , blev anerkendt af Hagoromo som en sand vidunderbarn , der hurtigt begyndte at svælge i sin naturlige overlegenhed og blev meget ensom . Den yngste søn, Asura , viste sig at være det stik modsatte , har vist ingen særlige evner eller naturlige talent , men han pressede på gennem sine begrænsninger , vokser sig stærkere og mere moden på grund af hans kampe og gøre venner undervejs. Hagoromo erkendte Asura valgte vej , enige om, at kærlighed og samarbejde var den sande nøgle til fred. thumb|Hagoromo med de unge halede bæster.Inspireret af sin yngste søn , Hagoromo adskilt Ten - Tails ' chakra i sin krop og brugte sin Skabelse af alle ting evnen til at opdele det i ni stykker , skabe de tailed dyr og give hver et navn. Som et resultat af at udvinde dem alle på én gang , blev Hagoromo forlod svækket og uarbejdsdygtig i flere måneder, selv om den magtfulde livskraft af TEN- Tails ' skallerne holdt ham i live . Nogen tid efter deres oprettelse blev de unge tailed bæster at vide, at de var alle fortsat er knyttet til hinanden på trods af at separate enheder . Hagoromo også fortalte dem, at de i sidste ende ville blive en igen , endnu ikke som de oprindeligt var , og at man skal stå på det tid til at vise dem, hvad sand effekt er . Hagoromo sidst brugt Chibaku Tensei at forsegle skallerne af de ti - Tails i hvad der ville blive månen. på sit dødsleje , at han valgte Asura at være hans efterfølger, men Indra , overvældet af bitterhed og misundelse , kæmpede mod sin bror , der begynder en krig mellem dem, der ville fortsætte gennem deres efterkommere. Hagoromo ville efterlade en tablet til hans efterkommere , beskriver historien om hans kamp med de ti - Tails . Kun de, der besidder Rinnegan fuldt ud kan afkode indholdet af tabletten, mens en læser med andre dōjutsu såsom Sharingan stadig kan fortolke delvis information. Personlighed Hagoromo var en mand, der søgte fred ved at sprede sin visdom i hele verden. Han var usædvanlig klog, som han var i stand til at skabe en stor forandring til verden ved blot at udbrede principperne om chakra og hans religion. Han syntes også at pleje en stor aftale for de tailed bæster da de stadig var sammen med ham ; Han gav dem hver et navn som et tegn på deres individualitet , og fortalte dem , at uanset hvor langt fra hinanden de voksede , ville de altid være sammen, og en dag ville blive ført ned den rigtige vej. Til gengæld tailed dyr udviste respekt og tilbedelse til Sage . Kurama kaste endda en tåre ved tanken om hans forestående bortgang , hvilket tyder på , at dyrene selv kunne have set ham som en slags far - figur. Ved at møde Naruto , Hagoromo viste sig at være en meget tålmodig og sammensat individ , være upåvirket af Naruto s udbrud. Han var en meget intelligent mand , i stand til metodisk at lære nye former for studier , herunder sprog og kultur. 13 Han var også meget agterstavnen om hans lære at blive anerkendt som " ninshū " at tro, at " ninjutsu " blev skabt til kamp i modsætning ninshū stræben fred, og greb hans personale temmelig stramt når Naruto undladt at skelne mellem de to. Samtidig , Hagoromo var en meget beskeden mand , åbent indrømme at hans personlige fejl og skam som en far og leder. På trods af hans gud -lignende status , han også mente, at ingen bør have så meget mere strøm end nogen anden , fordi det efterlader en stærk chance for den person at blive arrogant og ønske endnu større magt . Udseende thumb|Hagoromo set bagfra. I sine ældre dage, havde Hagoromo dybe rynker , et langt fipskæg der nåede hans talje, og korte, grålig- rød langhåret hår, som spidse horn i toppen og en hage længde fletning hængende foran hans venstre øre. Hagoromo havde udtalt øjenbryn kamme med små horn -lignende fremspring over dem , samt en rød Rinnegan -lignende markering i midten af panden. Han var iført en hvid , fuld længde kimono med et mønster af seks Magatama omkring en høj krave , hvorunder han bar en halskæde , som også bestod af Magatama . På bagsiden af hans kappe var et større Rinnegan -lignende markering med et mønster af ni Magatama arrangeret i tre rækker under den, ligesom det segl, der optrådte på Obito og Madara Uchiha rygge efter at de blev Ti - Tails ' jinchūriki . I anime, det Magatama og Rinnegan -lignende aftegninger på hans tøj , såvel som hans halskæde , er vist at blive rød i farven. Evner thumb|left|Hagoromo bruger alle slags naturevner.Selvom ikke meget er kendt om alle de færdigheder Hagoromo besad , er han bredt accepteret at være den mest magtfulde figur i historien , kun overgået sin egen mor , efter at have besejret den Ti - Tails , omend med sin brors hjælp. Da det blev æret som en gud , Hagoromo selv kom til at blive set som en gud selv efter at være blevet sin jinchūriki , samt manden først at forstå selve karakteren af chakra selv. Denne visdom, kombineret med hans kekkei Genkai den Rinnegan , tillod Hagoromo at skabe den oprindelige form for ninjutsu , ninshū . Med sådanne beføjelser til sin rådighed , Hagoromo fået en stor følgende, som mænd og kvinder fra hele verden stræbte efter at lære af hans lære . Jinchūriki Transformation Hagoromo udviklet den første teknik er i stand til at forsegle en hale dyr inde i en menneskelig krop , hvilket gør selv den allerførste jinchūriki i historien. Under den Ti - Tails ' stor magt , der er indeholdt i ham , Hagoromo udviklet umådelig magt og chakra , der langt overgik alle andre , at lade ham være kendt for at besidde de Skattede Redskaber af Sage af seks stier , som er værktøjer , der kræver et stort reservoir chakra og hurtigt ville dræbe enhver normalt menneske med henblik på at blive brugt. Hans gud- lignende evner blev senere vist at selv transcenderer tid selv i stand til at fortsætte observere verden og mødes med folk længe efter hans død. Ninshū Hagoromo er æres som en af de mest legendariske skikkelser i ninja verden. Brug fūinjutsu han var i stand til først at forsegle Ti - Tails ind i sin egen krop , og var senere i stand til at forsegle den væk, når hans liv kom til en ende. Selv på sit dødsleje , Hagoromo var i stand til at ansætte sin Chibaku Tensei teknik på en massiv skala og bruge den chakra til at oprette månen for at fængsle kroppen af Ti - Tails inden for det, et klart vidnesbyrd om hans utrolige magt . Yin- Yang Udgivelse Ved at bruge Yin chakra, der kommer fra den åndelige energi , og Yang chakra, der kommer fra den fysiske energi , han havde evnen til at skabe form fra intetheden med en simpel tanke at bringe den til live. Hagoromo skabte de ni tailed dyr fra Ti - Tails ' chakra ved at bruge denne evne. Bukijutsu Hagoromo blev vist transporterer to objekter . Den ene var , hvad der syntes at være en katana , hvilket indebærer, at han blev udlært i kenjutsu , mens den anden var en shakujō - et buddhistisk ringmærket personale, som er beregnet til at blive brugt i bøn. Efter at blive jinchūriki af Shinju , fik Hagoromo evnen til at manifestere og udøve et par unikke chakra - formet våben. Den ene er en hellig sværd kendt som sværd Nunoboko , som han angiveligt bruges til at forme verden. 16 Den anden er en helt sort , dual- ledes shakujō . Den ene ende har den typiske ringed rammen, medens den anden ende har en halvmåneformet kurve. Unikke Værktøjer Hagoromo svingede unikke værktøjer , der blev kendt som Skattede Redskaber af Sage af de seks Paths , som hver især besidder en unik og stærk evne. De fem skatte er: Bashōsen , Benihisago , Kōkinjō , Shichiseiken og Kohaku ingen Jōhei . Ved at kombinere Benihisago , Kōkinjō og Shichiseiken kunne Hagoromo fange ordet sjæl af sine ofre , og trække dem ind i græskar at forsegle dem væk derefter . Med Bashōsen , kunne han generere nogen af de fem grundlæggende elementer. Den Kohaku ingen Jōhei tillod ham at forsegle nogen uden de kunstfærdige procedurer, der anvendes til Benihisago . Rinnegan Hagoromo mentes at have været den eneste shinobi har fuldt styr på det Rinnegan , og også lært at styre alle fem typer af naturen chakra. Som wielder af Rinnegan , han også svingede alle de evner i de seks Paths Teknik . Part II thumb|Hagoromo introducerer sig for Naruto. Return of Madara Arc Efter Yin halvdelen af Kurama blev forseglet inde i Naruto Uzumaki , den legendariske vismand opfyldt inden Naruto sind til at tale med ham, at bemærke, at han følte sig draget til Naruto . Efter den unge Shinobi vokser vred fra Hagoromo filosofiske tale, Hagoromo får til sagen på hånden. Han begynder at forklare sin familie historie fra sin mor til sine to sønner , til Naruto , som fører ham til at afsløre til sidstnævnte, at han er i virkeligheden den reinkarnation af sin yngste søn Asura . Erkendelse af, at Naruto allerede havde indset dette på et vist niveau , Hagoromo også gik på at forklare, at på samme måde , Indra har gentagne gange reinkarnerede sig ind andre, senest som Naruto korrekt gættet , Sasuke Uchiha . Hagoromo forklarede, at Indra tidligere inkarnation, Madara , søgte ikke alene Sage magt, men at hans mors have brudt fra den normale cyklus af liv . thumb|left|Hagoromo overfører sin kraft til Naruto og Sasuke.Da Sage bedt Naruto at stoppe Madara , Naruto takkede ham for hans tillid, som Hagoromo insisterede på, at han fortjente ikke ros efter sine svagheder som en far og leder samt have lade verden fortsætter med at følge troen af magt for fred. Naruto uenig med Hagoromo være en fiasko , som Gyūki , Shukaku og Yin halvdelen af Kurama enige om de optrådte inde i Naruto sind. Da de tailed bæster givet udtryk for deres samtykke til Naruto at være frelser profetiens Hagoromo indkaldt de andre hale bæster. Indrømme at hans fejl udelukkende at stole på en søn og ignorere den anden Hagoromo betroet Naruto at hjælpe omforme verden til det bedre. Han spurgte Naruto hvad hans mål var efter krigen sluttede. Samtidig andetsteds , mødte Hagoromo med Sasuke og spurgte ham det samme spørgsmål . Accept svarene hans reinkarneret afkom , Hagoromo overdraget sin magt til de to venner , der sikrer , at han ikke gentage den fejl kun at overlade opgaven til kun én. Legacy Det er umuligt at overvurdere Hagoromos effekt på forløbet af ninja verdens udvikling. Som den første ægte ninja, skabte han ninja verden, revolutionerede den, og forlod den til evig forandret. Som hans disciple voksede kontinuerligt større i antal, førte det til oprettelsen af ninja klaner, og senere, ninja landsbyer. Som tiden gik, falmet Hagoromo hen i legender. Hans afstamning var opdelt i efterkommerne af hans to børn, som på sigt vil danne Senju klanen - og gennem fjerne relationer, Uzumaki klanen - og Uchiha klanen. Som resultat af at Madara Uchiha erhvervede og integrerede DNA fra Hashirama Senju ind i hans krop, ville det sagnopspundne Rinnegan senere dukke op igen. Selvom han intet bemærkede i starten efter DNA integrationen, og det først var da Madara nærmede sig slutningen af sin naturlige levetid, at denne dōjutsu endelig blev vakt. Med den lykkedes det Madara at bryde Hagoromos segl på graven af den ti-TailHalede ved at hidkalde den fra månen og formulerede Eye of the Moon planen for at blive den Ti -Tails ' nye jinchūriki . Fordi Nagato, en af Jiraiyas elever, besad Rinnegan, mistænkte Jiraiya Nagato for at være reinkarnationen af Hagoromo. Men i virkeligheden havde Madara i hemmelighed transplanteret sine egne Rinnegan ind i drengen uden hans viden. Nagato, som er efterkommer af Uzumaki klanen, var den perfekte vært for denne dōjutsu; Men Nagato selv bemærkede, at hans egen magt ville have blegnet i forhold til Hagoromo. Andre, herunder Kakashi Hatake, mente at Rinnegan blot blev betragtet som en mutation, og at Hagoromo bare var en myte. De ni Bijuus' anerkendelse af Hagoromo (og deres tilsyneladende status som det eneste overlevende fra hans levetid ), lånte troværdighed til hans eksistens. Før han døde, fortalte Hagoromo de unge Bijuus, at nogen ville komme og lede dem på rette vej . De ni Bijuus ville alle senere blive enige om, at denne person var Naruto Uzumaki .